minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
His life is in your hands
This is basically a game that I come up. The creator(me) starts a sentence, than leaves that with some reasons, like, What shall I do? A:Kill him B:Run! If you played the Lifeline series, this game is similar! The one who chose it first and write it down first gets to continue the story! The beginning!(ElectroAaron) Steve walked through the grassy lands as he whistled happily. The sun was shining.The trees made him relax, and everything was normal, until something terrible struck. Lava spreaded out, and bloodful textured zombies began appearring. Steve grabbed out his stone sword, but the zombies kept on spawning. They made bloodcurdling noises, mostly creepy. Suddenly, Steve saw a path that would leave him out if the zombies, but it was dark and maybe cave spiders lurked there. What must he do? a)fight all the zombies and run b)Go to the path. It's much better than zombies. Going to the path:(TinyToast) Wisely, he went to the path with zombies following him, suddenly he found a village with all he needed: churches, blacksmiths and iron golems. He knew in blacksmith chest there were a lot of useful items, but the church has heights for safety. Near the church there was a beetroot farm.You remembered you have stockpiles of dirt. What should he do? a) Take the beets and go barricade yourself in the church. b)barricade yourself in the blacksmith and get the chest with a chance of food Fights Break Out: (Nk-the-epic) Steve knew that he needed something more than a Stone Sword, so he chose to barricade himself in the blacksmith area. He found two apples, a saddle, and an iron chestplate. Now this was an improvement over his leather tunic. He was now prepared so that if they found a way into the blacksmith building, he could defend himself. Before he could complete that thought, the zombies started to pour in. He remembered that he had stockpiles of dirt. He quickly thought of two possible plans. What do you think he should do? a) Use the stockpiles of dirt to break through the roof and make bridges between the buildings to escape b)Not use the dirt and instead mine deep down, using the dirt to seal the entrances to the floor and then build a tunnel to the outside of the village Going up? No, going down!(TinyToast) He dug deep down and sealed the entrance with dirt. And then he started to build a tunnel to the outside of the village. When he got out, He found a river and a horse. He had planks and a crafting table from the trip in the forest. But he had apples and a saddle to tame the horse and ride it FAR away from the zombies. Oh no, the zombies are getting closer. Hurry! What should he do? a)Sacrifice the Crafting Table and build the boat and escape on the river. b)Sacrifice the Apples and Tame the horse.Then put the saddle and ride like the wind!. River getaway (ElectroAaron) Steve decided food is more important, so he decided to sacrifice his crafting table. He put all the planks and voila, a boat! He climbed on the boat and waved good bye as he sailed away. The zombies couldn't reach him and had to put an end. Uh, oh. What was that noise? SPLASH! Hostile squids! They were locked on Steve! Sure enough, they A are incredibly fast and hits hard. But he had that stone sword, so he could fight back. But there was the land nearby. What must he do? Hurry! 1.Kill the squids and get all the loot. 2.Row to the land and escape! Sucks for the Squids (Anonymouse) Haha! The squids never were, and never would be a match for a player. They may be fast, but Steve was faster, ans they may hit hard, but with his strategic planning, Steve escapes unscathed, and with the squids in ruins. Steve takes to the forest, where he cuts down some trees, and creates a small shelter. It's small, shack-like, and almost painful to look at, but it's home. What's that? A nearby cave has glowing eyes... Steve also happens to notice a convenient vein of iron around the rim of the cave. A) Stay inside! No way in the sweet mother of marshmallows is he going out there. Did you see those glowing eyes??? Better safe than sorry. B) Let's go! The chance to get iron, and kill a possibly dangerous mob? In one night? Nothing else has been planned, seeing as your shack *ahem* house is wretchedly bed-free. A nice surprise... (Yoshfico123) I went towards that cave. Surely it couldn't be herobrine. He ain't even real. Boy, was I wrong. As soon as I entered that cave, I was greeted by a white eyed steve. He looked burned and had multiple open wounds all around his body. He only talked in garbled, incomprehensible gurgles and screams. He then suddenly disappeared. I heard the sounds of pistons extending. The walls started closing in. I thought I was going to be crushed, but I had a pickaxe! I could use it to destroy these blocks, but there was a narrow passageway. If I was quick enough, I could jolt through and get there! A: Jolt for it! If you are fast enough, you can get through! B: Use the pickaxe, it's probably the safest choice. OHMYGOD I'M GOING TO DIE!!! (Anonymouse) OH SWEET MOTHER OF MARSHMALLOWS!!! With a burst of adrenaline, Steve runs through the passageway and exhales as the walls close and he is trapped in the passageway. He turns around, and sees a maze. He doesn't know what to do and takes tot wandering. Nearly a week later, he is starving, dehydrated, and delusional. He leans on a wall, and prepares to die. To his surprise, he had managed to lean on a hidden button! The walls extended and Steve fell. He landed in a soft room with plenty of pillows and pink. The name on the headboard of the bed said ... Herobrine? Suddenly, a pretty lady walks in. "Herobrine, honey is that you?" Steve freaks out, and says, "Uh ... Yeah?" He realizes her eyes are white, just like Herobrine's. Huh. She must not be able to see him. Steve had always thought those white eyes were just too look cool, not that they were actually blind."Did you kill that new Steve? Sally really want's to try player. You know how our daughter gets when she's hungry. She's still at Entity 303's house, so maybe we can have a little time to go on a date? We never have time to ourselves anymore." She walks closer... A: Well, she is pretty, and she doesn't know it's not her husband... B: ABORT! ABORT! If she finds out, well, we're all screwed. We need to leave. Now. C: Well, we do need food and shelter. Maybe we can make an excuse not to go on a date, and squat in Herobrine's house until you're well enough to leave. House Raid (EAD) "Uhh, not tonight, honey." Steve argues, nervous. "I got some work to do...uhh, to kill some people. And uhh...to craft Ender swords." The wife got sad. "Oh, ok, honey. We'll date later, I guess." And she walked out of the room and closed the door. Luckily for Steve, he had enough time to "raid" herobrine's stash. He started off with raiding the closet. There were so many goodies, like ender Armour, wither helmet, eagle elytras and stuff. Suddenly Herobrine rams through the door, and Steve was spotted. "IVE GOT YOU NOW!" screeched the Herobrine, his glowing white eyes aiming at Steve. "Not today." Steve replied calmly, and pulled out a... A: Ender sword B: Enchanted Bow C: A stick The Fight (H950sm) Steve pulled out a stick. Herobrine just took a glimpse of it, and burst into laughter. "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME WITH THAT?" he shouted. Steve smiled shortly, and then stretched out his arm whose hands contained the stick. "THIS IS YOUR END, BOI!" Herobrine ran up to him. Steve was muttering something. Then suddenly, in the middle of his tracks, Herobrine got zapped by a lightning that emerged out out of nowhere, and the next moment he was lying on the floor, unconscious (and burnt). "HAHA!" Steve laughed out loud, "YO--" But then somebody entered the room. A teenager girl with white eyes appeared. She looked down, then at Steve, and again down. 'Did she see me?' Steve thought, 'No, she must be blind.' But he was wrong. "YOU!" growled the girl furiously at Steve. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!?!?" Steve himself was wonder-struck. He couldn't believe with his own eyes that he had killed Herobrine, and he was noticing it now! And it turned out the girl was Herobrine's daughter. "I WILL SHOW YOU!" She began running up to Steve with an enchanted diamond sword in her hand. Looks like the girl was trained! What to do? A. KILL HER THE SAME WAY! (Unless you're way too cruel...) B. Teleport away with the magic stick. C. Leave the game. (Steve is IN the game, isn't he?) Bad Mistake (Vitenoxi) Steve teleport away with the stick, but when he teleported he teleported in a dungeon, right in a group of hostile mobs. Steve got out his stick and (randomly) shot lightning at the mobs, killing them instantly. Steve ran out of the dungeon and hit a giant's leg. The giant tried to pick Steve up but got shot by one of Steve's lightning. "Hah! Foolish. You think that can kill me? Fool." The giant said, and the its eyes glowed to red and started clawing Steve like a maniac. Steve escaped the giant's grasp, but jumped up and quickly launched at the giant, poking one of its eyes out with the stick. "YOU SHALL PAY!" The giant said and then the floor switched to lava. The lava keep rising up, so Steve had to parkour, but Steve can just run out from the room. What shall you do? A: Parkour and go breathe the fresh air with a chance of dying B: Run out the dungeon and just stay in one of the cells FOREVER C: Make the roof of the dungeon collapse, killing the giant, and Steve (What I call, EXPLOSION!!!!) A Risky Choice (Reidakaninja) Steve leaped onto the nearest block and looked for the next one. He leapt from block to block, until a giant fist came down on the one he was about to jump to "Oh no you don't!" The giant bellowed. He went in for another punch, but Steve waved his stick and 5 obsidian blocks appeared as a shield. The giant yelped in pain as his fist hit the hard rock. Steve looked for the next block, but it was an impossible jump, and the giant's other fist was coming towards him. He had to think fast. 'What do I do, what do I do...'' A: Take the jump B: Create a block as a stepping stone to jump from, but get hit by the giant C: Jump onto the giant's fist Risks Taken (H950sm) The fist waved in. Wait... It was closer... Now. He smashed his stick onto the ground. This made him leap up in the air so high that he ended up landing on his shoulder. "This wasn't what I intended..." Steve muttered. The giant was looking here and there, looking for that puny person. Maybe, thought Steve, I could do that. So he tiptoed walked up to the giant's ear, and smacked it with the stick. POW! It worked. Half of the flesh of the head was gone, revealing the skull. The giant gradually turned his head to Steve. Steve gulped in horror. Now what? A. Unleash another attack from the stick. B. Leap up high enough to reach the surface. C. Teleport away, again. Category:Unfinished Category:Pages by Aaronmythhunter Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:To be fair you have to have a high iq to understand rick and morty Category:Creepypasta Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix